Iron Grip
by sammybucks
Summary: Sam is doing researched when he is suddenly interrupted by his winged friend.


Sam was sitting at his laptop researching Shiva while Dean was off at some bar most likely contracting an STD. The two of them hadn't seen Castiel for a while and were starting to get worried. Sam guessed that was the reason why Dean was busy getting drunk enough to forget who he is. In fact, Sam's thoughts had suddenly switched to Castiel. Sam began thinking of his dear angel friend in ways he never had before. His lean muscular build, his trench coat that was always muddied around the bottom, and his confused stare that he only shared with Dean. Before Sam even realized what he was doing, his hand found its way up his leg and was now gripping his thigh.

"_Whoa_" He muttered, placing his hand back on his desk. "Better stay focused…"

But unfortunately for Sam, that is the last thing he would be able to do. For a certain angel had just appeared before his very eyes.

"Cas!?" Sam was alarmed and not sure whether or not he needed help. He decided to remain seated as that might be in his best interest.

"Sam?" Cas looked up, confused. "Where's your brother?"

"Dean-? He's out." Sam responded.

"Where?" Castiel grunted.

"Don't know… Are you alright?" Sam was becoming increasingly concerned for his winged companion.

Castiel muttered something along the lines off "You'll have to do.." though Sam was unable to catch a word of it.

Suddenly Sam felt a grip like iron around his wrists and something pressing against his mouth. It took him a nearly half a minute to realize the angel had mounted him in one swift moment and was… kissing him? Sam shook his head in protest, trying to get away. He wriggled and squirmed but couldn't push the shorter man off of him.

_But do I really want him off?_ The thought surprised Sam but also intrigued him. It was like a voice whispering in the back of his mind _Do it, do it, do it, do it… you know you want to. _Sam suddenly became very aware something pressing against his thigh. He moved his leg in an attempt to readjust but _ohhh…. _the movement caused a ripple of pleasure to shoot through his body. He had never been so aroused in his life.

"_Cas._" Sam said quietly. But the angel didn't respond so he repeated himself, louder. "Cas. "

His name hung in silence for what felt like forever until it became evident that the angel wouldn't respond. His lips seemed to be too busy trying to silence Sam's.

The younger Winchester made no more attempts to stop him and only hoped that Dean would be out all night.

He matched Castiel's force in the kiss but the angel only upped the stakes, kissing him harder, with crushing force. Sam held back a murmur of pain as he tried once again to wriggle his hands free, this time for very different reasons. Castiel understand a shift in Sam's perspective and freed his right arm which Sam immediately put to use grazing up Castiel's back and into his hair. Castiel released his lips as Sam began to curl a fist in his hair. The two boys stared at each other for an instant before Castiel released Sam's other hand and began to remove the long haired boy's shirt.

Eventually Castiel realized the impractically of the chair and disappeared from Sam's lap. Sam sat there dazed before he heard someone clear their throat behind his back. He turned around to see Castiel lying across the bed, a dark glint in his eye and his trench coat on the floor. Sam eagerly got up and kicked off his shoes before crawling atop the bed and over the angel, trapping him with his hands on either size. Sam grinned, _now the tables had turned. _

Sam leaned down and kissed Castiel with a passion that was missing earlier as his hands eagerly fumbled with the angel's tie. Soon Castiel's shirt joined the pile of discarded clothes. Sam began to kiss down Castiel's chest as the angel played with his hair. He made a point to slowly gravitate towards the bulge forming in his pants. He reached his belly button and started to kiss down his happy trail until he reached the top hem of his slacks. Sam looked up at Castiel, asking for permission, and received only a look of hunger. Sam took that as a go ahead.

He undid the button and slid his zipper down, the noise echoed in the hotel room. Together they removed his pants and they too joined the pile of clothing. The angel was wearing blue boxer briefs which lead nothing to the imagination. Though Sam did think he must be imagining something, as the length was astounding. He pulled his underpants down to the angel's ankles and took a deep breath as his length sprung up. Sam wasn't sure exactly what he was meant to do, but he had watched enough pornos to figure it out. He placed his lips around the tip and the angel shuddered beneath him.

Sam glanced up at Cas and smiled as he saw the look of pleasure written plain across his face. Sam returned to the task at hand. He placed his lips around the end again and began to slowly slide up and down. Castiel immediately picked up the rhythm and rocked his hips to it. As Sam was pleasuring him he reached down to slide his own pants off and reached into his underpants. He figured Castiel might disappear before it was all over. He started to stroke his own length as he kissed the angel's and the two of them moved together.

Soon it became evident that the angel would easily outlast Sam as the sweat began to bead on his forehead. Sam's breathing quickened and he swiftly pulled his hand from his pants, putting his full attention on the pant python before him.

"_Stop."_ The angel muttered. Surprising Sam, as it was the first thing he'd heard him say in months. "Come here."

***To be continued (Maybe)***


End file.
